dcfandomcom-20200222-history
All-American Comics Vol 1 4
** , USMC ** , USA ** , USN Supporting Characters: * , G2 Antagonists: * Bonoma ** his henchmen Other Characters: * G-2 Chief * Lighthouse Keeper Locations: * ** ** Vehicles: * new battle cruiser | Writer2_1 = Al Smith | Penciler2_1 = Al Smith | Inker2_1 = Al Smith | StoryTitle2 = Mutt & Jeff / Cicero's Cat | Synopsis2 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Mutt * Jeff * Cicero's Cat | Writer3_1 = Gene Byrnes | Penciler3_1 = Gene Byrnes | Inker3_1 = Gene Byrnes | StoryTitle3 = Reg'lar Fellers / Daisybelle | Synopsis3 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Reg'lar Fellers * Daisybelle | Writer10_1 = Russell Cole | Penciler10_1 = Russell Cole | Inker10_1 = Russell Cole | Letterer10_1 = | StoryTitle10 = Ben Webster | Synopsis10 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Briarsie * Prof. Matt Mattix Antagonists: * Owen Munne * Maybelle * Junior Other Characters: * Pat Ented | Writer11_1 = Percy Crosby | Penciler11_1 = Percy Crosby | Inker11_1 = Percy Crosby | StoryTitle11 = Always Belittlin' / Skippy | Synopsis11 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Skippy | Writer13_1 = | Penciler13_1 = George Storm | Inker13_1 = George Storm | StoryTitle13 = Bobby Thatcher | Synopsis13 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Bobby Thatcher Supporting Characters: * Tubby Butler * Elmer Bowers Antagonists: * Mysterious man | Writer14_1 = Jon L. Blummer | Penciler14_1 = Jon L. Blummer | Inker14_1 = Jon L. Blummer | StoryTitle14 = Hop Harrigan: "Mail Flight" | Synopsis14 = | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Prop Wash | Writer15_1 = Carl H. Claudy | Penciler15_1 = Stan Aschmeier | Inker15_1 = Stan Aschmeier | StoryTitle15 = Adventures in the Unknown: "The Mystery Men of Mars (Part IV)" | Synopsis15 = The Martians transplant Professor Lutyens's brain into a robot body. | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * Alan Kane * Ted Dolliver * Professor Lutyens Antagonists: * The Martians Locations: * Items: * Martian Brain Transplant Technology | Writer16_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Penciler16_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Inker16_1 = Sheldon Mayer | StoryTitle16 = Scribbly: "Dinnertime" | Synopsis16 = | Appearing16 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Huey Hunkel * * Other Characters: * "Thundering Herd" ** Uncle Herman ** Cousin Felix ** Gus ** Pip ** others Locations: * | Writer17_1 = Richard Rick | Penciler17_1 = Richard Rick | Inker17_1 = Richard Rick | StoryTitle17 = Wiley of West Point | Synopsis17 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Appearing17 = Featured Characters: * Bob Wiley Supporting Characters: * Roy Blake Antagonists: * Nick * Rumbeek Other Characters: * Baxter * Sneed Locations: * | Notes = * Published by All-American Comics, Inc. * In the Red, White, and Blue story, Bonoma and his henchmen speak Spanish, and their foreign sponsor is not identified. * Also appearing in this issue of All-American Comics were: ** "Lesson in Blood" (text story, featuring Jimmy Stone) by Loring Dowst ** Spot Savage by Harry Lampert ** Tippie (newspaper strip reprints) by Frances Edwina Drumm ** Toonerville Folks (newspaper strip reprints) by Fontaine Fox | Trivia = * Russell Cole signed his Ben Webster strips as "Edwin Alger". * Jon L. Blummer signed his Hop Harrigan stories as "Jon Elby". | Recommended = | Links = }}